


Sealands revenge

by MilesStephen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesStephen/pseuds/MilesStephen
Summary: Sealand gets revenge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sealands revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sealand gets revenge

England arrived home, he was tired. The house was dim and in the middle of the living room, a child sat. The man frowned, it was Sealand. England walked up to the child, who then bit him. He was mad, sealand continued to rip off England's face, leaving him look like a ball of flesh.

Obama walked through the front door and dropped a bottle of gin. 

"Mamma Mia Hillary Clinton!"


End file.
